Memories of my life in the GR
by Enchanted2015
Summary: just some memories and made up memories of things that happened with me and my crush and other friends in the Delran GR or Golden Regiment. if you are from Delran proceed with Caution. Be warned there will be a sequel about college. Have fun. Rated T for some kissing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, Hi! This is a story that I made up. Most of this uses actual names so yeah. If anyone from Delran is reading

Chapter 1 (Band Camp)

What's Band Camp?

*Michele*

I was one of six clarinets. And I knew two from middle school. And another one was from my brothers scout troop. Robin was a sophomore and pretty nice, she also played really well. I knew her from middle school because I was a freshman this year. Tylar was a junior and I knew her as well, although I wish I didn't. She was a complete b****! I don't know what her problem was but it didn't take too long to realize that almost no one liked her. Alex was in my brothers scout troop. We joked around with him about how bad a clarinet player he was but he was actually pretty good, not that we would ever let him know. We liked joking with him and getting under his skin too much. The other two clarinets were Pat the section leader and Maggie the shortest senior I had ever seen. She was as short as the only eighth grader, Brandon.

Well it was the first day of band camp. We just had a small grass field that we practiced on in the summer before we started on the beg field. So everyone went out to the field and set up the basic block after stretches which consisted of the dreaded ARM CIRCLES!

So in the basics block I was in the middle of the line cause I was the only newbie besides Brandon. I looked to the front of the line and noticed that a completely hot guy was leading the line. He was pretty tall, looked strong but not overly buff, and he had blondish-brown hair. He was also tan and so very hot.

Later I found out that he was a drummer when we started marching with our instruments. After I found out he was a drummer that afternoon when I got home I immediately called Lisa, my best friend who had moved, and told her about him. I was daydreaming so badly that when she asked me how the rest of band camp was I said "What's band camp?"

"You are impossible" she told me "But if anything else happens you are to call me as soon as you are home and out of parents earshot. Ok?" She might call me impossible but she was just as excited as I was. If not more. She was my partner in crime.


	2. JCC Part 1

**A/N:** So, Hi! This was supposed to be on the first chapter but I decided to type it up and not save it. I'm an idiot when it comes to computers so yeah, not surprising. Anyway, this is a story that I made up. Most of this uses actual names but only first names, no last names. so yeah. If anyone from Delran is reading this then please don't kill me. If you are from Delran then I hope you aren't one of my enemies. If you are then this is what I actually think of you so DEAL WITH IT! And if you are from Delran and you know my crush PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM! If you do I will KILL YOU! And if you are my crush and are reading this than sorry if you don't like me back but I had to get it out and writing is the best way I know how. ENJOY!

Some of these actually happened and some didn't. I promise I will get back to my other stories soon.

_Italics are lyrics_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Part of Your World.**

**Chapter 2 (JCC Part 1)**

**I'm his**

***Michele***

Apparently after our two weeks of hell on earth, also known as band camp, the marching band had a fun picnic day called JCC. It was named after the place we had the picnic, the Jewish Community Center.

Unfortunately it was on the same day as Freshman Orientation. So all the freshman and Senior Tour Guides were late. When we got there we ate burgers and hot dogs the directors had cooked, along with all the snack food the band parents had brought. After eating we went down to the Gaga Pit and, taped our knuckles? Apparently there is an insane game that exists and the name is Gaga. It's crazy fun and impossible to even attempt to explain. You literally have to see it to believe it.

Well I played a few games but I wasn't very good, you have to have good reflexes that I do not possess, and so I decided to go down to the pool. I put on my white cover up over my suit, grabbed my towel, and headed to the pool to attempt to sort my thoughts.

The water always calms me and helps me sort my thoughts. It's also one of the few things I'm really good at. I can do the butterfly stroke perfectly which not many can, and so I also do IM's, which is all four strokes in one race done by one person. So whenever I need to de-stress, calm down, sort out my thoughts, or just relax I always go to the pool.

When I got there I realized someone else was already there. So I laid my stuff out on the lounge chair next to them and headed to the water, or, my home away from home, as my parents called it. I was always there and my favorite princess was Ariel. So since I loved the water like her my parents always called me a mermaid and called the pool and sea my home away from home.

I stepped onto the cement by the deep end where you're allowed to dive in and looked out at the water. Suddenly I saw the drummer. He was the other person there! And he looked good; he was a really good swimmer. He popped up out of the water by my feet and looked at me. "Hey. You going to get in or what?" He joked.

"I'm getting in. Jeez!" I teased back.

"Well be careful it's pretty cold" he teased while miming splashing me.

"I'm on the swim team. Cold water is my element." I said raising my arms to dive in. He moved over and I quickly undid the hair ties from my braided pig tails. I hated having my hair in pigtails when I'm swimming. And I love diving in with my hair trailing behind. I set my arms once again circled them once and arked into the water slicing through perfectly. I glided until I gradually floated to the top and turned to face him. I then realized how far I had glided and easily swam back to him.

"Wow. You weren't kidding. That was like the best dive I've ever seen." He said.

I laughed. "Yeah right. I can do much better. But I haven't swum for about a month. I'm not good enough to go to Burlington County. Let alone Tri-County." I told him.

"You're kidding!" He exclaimed. Wow, did I really dive that well?

"Well I might get into Burlington County if Quinn didnt swim." I grumbled. Yes, Quinn was an excellent swimmer, and yes if she didn't swim for us we probably wouldn't have won the division, but everyone just acted like she was the Queen. I mean I was her friend but the fact that she was pretty much perfect and got into all these competitive races while I never got into any got on my nerves. I hadn't been to Burlington County once in my nine or more years of swimming! It just wasn't fair and I was sick of it!

"Quinn?" He asked. He would be the first to not know her. Maybe I had a chance after all.

"Umm. Yeah Quinn. She's my age. And she's good at everything. Everyone treats her like a queen. She's one of the only other girls my age who can do butterfly...well." I had to add that. I mean my brother could do it...just not well... and without...well... getting disqualified.

"You're serious?!" He asked surprised.

"Umm. What?" I asked confused. What was he excited about?

"You can do butterfly?!" He asked.

Oh that. "Well, yeah" I told him.

"That's so cool!" He said. "So is it hard?"

"Well, only the arms were somewhat hard for me. The feet are basically just like a mermaid. I love Ariel so the feet were easy considering I had been trying to act like a mermaid for years." I told him "Actually, I'm very good at being a mermaid."

"Oh really?" He asked. "Show me?"

"Sure" I said going to the halfway point and then swimming mermaid style back to him.

He clapped saying "ok. You definitely have the swimming part. But... can you sing?" He asked, challenging me.

"Yes." I said "Do you want Part of Your World, or, a song from Wicked, a different Princess song, what?"

"Part of Your World" he told me.

I pulled my self onto the side in a sitting position and started right in. This was my favorite. I even did the very beginning from right where the music started. _"Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me." _I could hear the music building in my head and I continued _"I just don't see how a world that makes such beautiful things could be bad."_ Now started the singing_. "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think, my collections complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think," _A spoken part that I spoke with a shrug and a small laugh _"Sure, she's got everything."_ I went back to singing. _"I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty, I've got whozits and whatzits galore. You want thing-a-ma-bobs?"_ I asked with another small laugh, _"I've got twenty,"_ my voice started to grow a little and I shook my head sadly_, "but who cares? No big deal, I want moooore"_ my voice grew once again this time with the music.

_"I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'. Walkin' around on those, what'd you call 'em? Oh, feet"_ I spoke lifting my feet out of the water and looking at them _sadly "Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'. Strollin' along down the, what's that word again? Streeeet"_ I sang growing once more with the music_. "Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun!"_ I sang the next part softly "_wanderin' free, wish I could, be" I spoke "part of that wooooorrllld"_ I grew as the music in my head played on. The next part I sang softly and sadly _"Betcha' on land, they understand. Bet they don't reprimand their daughters, bright young women, sick of swimmin' ready to, staaaaaaaaaand."_ I grew again. And sang _"And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire, and why does it, what's the word... burn?! When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore the shore up above!?"_ I sang this softly _"out of the sea, wish I could be. Part of…that wooooorrrllld"_

He clapped and I jumped into the water to hide my blush. When I came up for air my blush was mostly gone. "From now on, you're my princess Ariel." He told me tucking a wet curl behind my ear.

"Yours?" I teased him.

"Yes. No one else can have you. You're mine" he told me adding on the one whispered word at the end, "Forever."

"I'm yours" I agreed feeling giddy. HIS FOREVR! I liked that, a lot.


	3. JCC Part 2

**A/N: **I will be updating quickly for now because I have 10 chapters already written. But when I catch up to where I am the updates will be slower. Sorry in advance but the end of the year is insanity! So for now just have fun and please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Gaga**

**Chapter 3 (JCC Part 2)**

**Anything for you my Princess Ariel**

***Michele***

I climbed out of the water once again. This time heading to dry off and head back to the band. I was almost back to my lounger when I tripped over loose gravel and fell to the ground too fast to catch myself. The drummer boy ran to help me up and I accepted his hand as he lead me over to where our stuff was laid out and looked me over to see where I had hurt myself.

"I told you. It's only my arm and leg." I told him for the thoundsanth time. I think I had also hit my head but other than a little pain it felt fine. I didnt need him to worry over me so much.

"And I told you I don't believe you. Now tell me where it hurts" he argued.

I realized he wasn't going to give up and sighed. "My head hurts a little, but I'm fine." I insisted.

"Thank you. Now let me look." He told me.

I sighed once more and he pushed my wet hair off my forehead carefully.

"You're bleeding!" He said worriedly.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I told him, "just a scratch."

He pushed on it lightly and I winced. He then wiped off the excess blood. "It's a cut, and it's still pretty deep. But I don't think you need more than a band aid." He told me.

After putting the band aid on and helping me up, because I also had a band aid on my one knee and couldn't walk that well, he helped me back to the band. When we got there they were finishing up another game of gaga. So he got on his T-shirt and sneakers, while I pulled on my sundress and slipped on my flip-flops. I mean let's face it, I can hardly bend my knee, plus the boys are pretty rough and I don't want to get hurt more, so I obviously couldn't play Gaga.

He helped me down to the pit where I stood outside while he went in to play. But he still stood by the wall near me while he waited for the game to start. Being the last game it was really intense and as the ball flew around the pit I was really glad I decided not to play. As the game went on and people started to actually aim the ball I watched the drummer anxiously. It was no secret that he was good at gaga and I waited for them to start aiming at him. And when they did I held my breath til he got them out one by one.

Now there were two people in the pit. Him and Teddi Germer. Teddi is his nickname but that's what everyone calls him so I don't even know his real name. The game got really intense and the ball became a blur as they tried to get each other out. Suddenly the drummer shot the ball directly to the side of Teddi. But Teddi didnt realize where it was going and moved to try and avoid it. But drummer had predicted the move and instead of avoiding it Teddi moved right into the line of fire. It hit Teddi and my drummer had won!

Suddenly everyone outside the pit sat on the ledge by them with their feet hanging inside the pit. I followed them doing the same and listened intently as our directors Mr. Fred and Mr. A told us about how proud they were and gave us a pep talk about this being the best year ever and finally Mr. Fred's "Let's do it Delran!". Then Mr. A stood in the middle once more and called my drummer over from where he had been standing by me. Mr. A stood in the middle with the drummer next to him. "Now as tradition the winner of the final Gaga game gets to pick one more person to stand with him whether they played or not. Since a boy won this year he will pick a girl." Mr. A explained for the newbies. Although considering there were only two of us and I was the only girl most of the band just nodded their heads. They had all heard this before.

I sighed as all the girls smiled eagerly awaiting the moment that he would pick one of them. I knew it wouldn't be me, yeah he had told me all that stuff but let's face it. We both knew he had been joking with me about being his.

He stopped looking at the girls stationed around the pit and walked over to me immediately. He wrapped both arms around my waist and lifted me off the ledge and into the pit easily. I felt the surprised gazes of everyone as the senior led the shy invisible freshman to the middle. One of the moms, Mrs. Iezzi, took a bouquet of flowers, how did I not see that? And gave them to me. "JCC Prince and Princess" Mr. .Fred announced as we stood in front of everyone. We then walked to the play set where we stood directly in the middle with everyone around us. The drummers one arm around my waist holding me close, the other holding the bouquet with me as my one arm wrapped around his back, the other like his holding the bouquet between us as the parents all snapped pictures.

As the flashes stopped everyone moved except us as we posed for the "prince and princess" picture. After the flashes stopped once more he turned me to face him. I looked up at him, and realized that I now knew what everyone meant when they said smoldering eyes. His eyes were like embers in a fire. They were literally smoldering green embers. And as I looked at him I knew that I was feeling something I had never felt before, and it felt amazing. Suddenly I heard chanting "Kiss her! Kiss her!" The band wanted him to kiss me, and I did to. He looked at me for confirmation that it was okay, and I almost melted, he was so sweet!

I looked at him and nodded that it was okay as I slipped my arms around his neck. "Kiss me my prince?" I asked.

In response he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned towards me. My eyes closed and I felt his lips touch mine. I leaned in to the soft touch and kissed him back. I didnt know how to kiss but my lips knew what to do as the danced with his. The hoots from the rest of the band, and the clicks and flashes from the cameras faded away as we entered our own world.

Much too soon he pulled away and we stood there looking at each other our bodies pressed together our arms still holding the other and I leaned up to kiss him once more. He kissed me back softly and I sighed, leaning into his embrace. He broke the kiss once more and leaned close to me, "anything for you my princess Ariel" he said kissing me quickly once more, and we both un-wrapped our arms from each other as he led me back to the buses, the rest of the band staring at us shamelessly.


End file.
